Henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand/Credits
Credits Cast Henry and Hector - Noah Segan June and Dawn - Julia McIlvaine Linda Bromfield - Amanda L bynes Sheldon adidas - Joseph ashton Alan adidas - James maslow Dannii buena - bailee madison Mark shipp - jeremy shada Dionne watkins - erin sanders Abby wisker - keke palmer Marshall conlon - ryan potter William honey-drew - avan jogia Bethany halliwell - avril lavinge Chelsea collony - amber montana Briana bromfield - samantha boscarino Link bromfield - coy stewart Screech bromfield - jack griffo Mr. Jimmy McGee - Stephen Stanton Louie the chameleon - James Belushi Mr stockdale - Mark marek Louie the hamster - Billy West Betty anne Bongo - Mischa Barton Tommy - Mark Wagner Repunzil - Kari Wahlgren August - Dylan Roberts Ed the educational otter - Tom Kenny Mr. Foot the bigfoot and the Elfs - Frank Welker Ryan - Adam Rose June's dad - Robert Mittenthal Henry's mom - Jennifer Aniston September and Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Tina - Kathleen Fasolino Beta - Tara Ketterer Billy - Jimmy McQuaid Grubby Groo - Mo Willems Loopy - Danielle Judovits Melanie McCay - Ashley Michelle The Mayor - Jimmy Fallon Sniz - Rick Gomez Fondue - Oscar Riba Angela Anaconda - Sue Rose Johnny Abatti - Al Mukadam Gina Lash - Bryan McAuley Additional Voices Troy Baker Jesse McCartney Steve Burton Rachel Leigh Cook Jennifer Jason Leigh Mena Suvari Janet Varney Kiernan Shipka Paul Sorvino Robby Benson Shari Belafonte David Faustino Jason Biggs Ali Hillis P.J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Eva Marie Saint Alyson Stoner Mindy Sterling Hayden Panettiere D.B. Sweeney C.C.H. Pounder Robert Guillaume Christopher Daniel Barnes Beau Billingslea James Remar Lisa Edelstein Joe Mantegna Mark Ballou Ruth Buzzi Sally Struthers Dorian Harewood Jason Marsden Story Storyboard Artists Aldin Baroza George Chialtas Sam Henderson Kelly James Diane Kredensor Larry Leichliter Steve Lowtwait Caesar Martinez Mario Piluso Robert Porter Stephen Sandoval Scott Shaw David Feiss John Pomeroy Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Miguel Puga Jordan Reichek Duncan Marjoribanks Ennio Torresan Steven E. Gordon Ilya Skorupsky Joaquim dos Santos Lane Raichert Vaughn Tada Greg Miller Kirk Hanson Tim Parsons Luke Brookshier Dave Wasson Jonathan Greenberg Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Keith Baxter Additional Storyboard artists Joseph Purdy Antoinette Stella Joe Ansolabehere Tim Hedrick Joshua Hamilton Richard Pursel Jonathan Greenberg Michelle Lamoreaux Jackie Buscarino Robert Lamoreaux Christian Puille Rachel Lipman Adam Beechen Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Philip LaZebnik Andy Rheingold Story Consultant Michelle Lamoreaux Visual Development & Design Character Designers Nath Milburn Jean Gillmore C. Raggio IV Vaughn Tada Geefwee Boedoe Ben Balestieri Philippe Tilikete Chris Houghton Tony Siruno Background Design Supervisor Nick Jennings Background Designers Martin Ansolabehere Drew Gentle Jonathan Renoni Steve Lowtwait Prop Designers Lance Falk Mark Bachand Derek L'estrange Visual Development Artists Roger Luan Brent Forrest Michael Humphries Ricardo Delgado Steve Lowtwait Raymond Zilbach Suzanne Lemieux Wilson Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Fides Belmonte Troylan B. Caro Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco George P. Villaflor Jonard Soriano Jevon Bue Chris Tsirgiotis Layout Artists Anthony de Rosa Olivier Staphylas Jason Spencer Galsworthy Simon Otto Ken Stuart Duncan Troylan B. Caro Steve Aguilar Fabio Lingini Workbook Artist James Beihold Animation Animation Supervisors James Baxter Ruben A. Aquino Animators John Porneroy David Brewster Gabriel Garcia Eddie Trigueros Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Michel Gagne Effects Animator Al Holter Background Color Styling Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Background Painters Sue Mondt Nathan Fowkes Luc Desmarchelier Emily Tetri Thomas Borowski Jill Daniels Random Eagles Frederic William Stewart Digital Background Painters Benjamin Chuang Ann J. Lee Michelle Ties Production Supervisors Andrew Goodman Alice Lin Jennipher Pelphrey Technical Director Philip Harris Pencil Test Camera Operator James Keefer Animation Checker/Translator Misoon Kim Animation Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Animation Company Units Stop-Motion Animated Sequences by Tippett Studio Stoopid Buddy Stoodios and TouTenKartoon Stop-Motion Supervisors Craig Bartlett Phil Tippett Producer Sarah Serata Executive Producers Seth Green Matthew Senreich Character Designers Alex Juhasz Phil Tippett Character Sculptor Emma Owen Production Designer Alex Juhasz Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Morley Visual Effects Artist Jim McVay Art Director Mark Dubeau Assistant Art Director Winston Hacking Creative Director Jamie Caliri Production Manager Laura Allen Director of Photography Helder Sun Stop-Motion Animation Supervisor Ethan Marak Stop-Motion Animation Lead Anthony Scott Stop-Motion Animators Craig Bartlett Chuck Duke Tom Gibbons CG Supervisor Phil Tippett CG Animator Hans Brekke CG Lighting Technical Director Jim McVay CG Lighting Artist Brad Fox Lead Compositor Alan Boucek Compositor Nathan Abbot Head Puppet Fabricator Frank Ippolito Lead Puppet Fabricator Rob Ronning Puppet Fabricator Nikki Rice Model Builder Warren Rush Model Makers Chris Hawthorne Victoria Prow Set Dresser Lizzy Klein Scenic Artist Jake Johnson Camera Operator Paul Guglielmo Lighting Technician Andrew Malek ---- Feature Animation Services Titmouse, Inc. Titmouse Producer Ben Kalina Titmouse Production Coordinator Sofia Iffla Interns Cody Forkes Juan Meza Animators Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoot Brendan Clogher Bahi JD CGI Animator Leo Parada Background Painters Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Compositing Artists Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Titmouse Creative Director Antonio Canobbia ---- Feature Animation Services Carbunkle Cartoons Carbunkle Production Manager Athena Cho Animators Nathan Affolter Colin Giles Rob Jonesfa Darren Brerston Kiyoshi Kohatsu Bart Dannison Peter McAdams Marvin Estropia Karl Rust Cory Evans Greg Stainton Michael Geiger Assistant Animators John Beveridge Chad Van de Keere Clean-up Artist Victoria Goldner Animation Checking John S. Vincent Rosanne Kwan Pencil Test Operators Anthony Scott Rosanne Kwan Carbunkle Production Assistant Rosanne Kwan ---- Feature Animation Services Yowza Animation, Inc. Yowza Animation Director Tahir Rana Yowza Animation Producer Heather Walker Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Supervisor/Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Larry Cariou Greg Court Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Cory Wilson Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Yowza Animation Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker ---- Additional Animation Services July Films Heads of Production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation Supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation Lead Frans Vischer Production Manager Todd Popp Assistant Production Manager Natalie Kim Animators Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Artists Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/Scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville ---- Additional Animation Services Sunwoo Entertainment Head of Production Sine Hwan Lee Production Manager Dae Won Cho Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Animators Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Animators Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek ---- Additional Animation Services Collingwood & Co. Production Manager Neil Graham Layout Artists Dan Hamman Raphael Chabassol Andy Roper Mike Whaite Jon Doyle Maggie Riley Animation Directors Eva Montero Joan Jones Ashley Rite Animators Reid Harrison Ben Marsaud Christine Davis Heidi Madsen Art Directors Antoine Birot Nikk Fielden Additional Editors Christopher Pearless Charlotte Curran Background Painter Joanna Culton ---- Additional Animation and Background Services Neomis Animation Head of Studio Bruno Gaumétou Producer Etienne Longa Animators Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Artists Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau ---- Additional Animation Services Munich Animation Production manager Jürgen Richter Animation Helena Podlawska Felix Balbas Chris Derochie Sükru Balazünbül Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Franck Pimenta Nadja Sasse Eric Bouillette Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Marcus Unger Till Dröscher Celine Kieman Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Clean-up Christian Faber Stefan Rüll Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O'Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Martin Matzeder Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Andreas Gutman Anne Marie Mockler Fabrice Seta Emanuele D'Arrigo Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan Karin Röster Claire Bramwell-Pearson Audrey Walsh ---- Digital Ink and Paint Services Toon City Animation Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Post Production Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Manager Collette Sunderman Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Tom Myers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Sound Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Music Additional Music Composed by Alexandre Desplat Steven Jablonsky Mark Mancina Lorne Balfe Jim Dooley Brian Tyler Michael Gaicchino Additional Arrangements by Ryeland Allison Music Editor Slamm Andrews Assistant Music Editor Ryan Rubin Score Recorded by Geoff Foster Frank Wolf Score Assistant Engineers Chris Barrett John Barrett Score Recorded at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage Sound M JoAnn Kane Music Service Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Abbey Road Studios Music Mixed by Alan Meyerson Mix Assistant Engineer Greg Vines Additional Score Recorded by Slamm Andrews Al Clay Jeffrey Biggers Katia Lewin Matt Ward Score Technical Engineers Tom Broderick Peter Snell Technical Assistant Andrew Kawczynski Music Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Guitars Heitor Pereira Rodrigo & Gabriela Gustavo Santaolalla Percussion Carlinhos Brown Music Coordinators Charlene Ann Huang Ken Smith Vincent Villanueva Studio Manager Czarina Russell Music Contractor Sandy De Cresent Music Preparation Booker White Songs "Come On, Come On" Written by Greg Camp Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope/429 Records "Tour de France" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Holy Nightmare" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra featuring Thomas Newman "Radioactivity (1991 "Stop Sellafield" Version)" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "The Gypsy Bard Song" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Yeardley Smith "Relight My Fire" Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Pocket Calculator" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Computer World" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Planet Rock" Produced by Arthur Baker and John Robie Written by Arthur Baker, John Robie, Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force, with portions by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Performed by Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "Sunblitz" Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by Steve Ennever Courtesy of Flipper Srl Edizioni Musicali Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Because I Love You" Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Performed by Alan Sues (The Loonie Knight) Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "Cbeebies Wash Song" Written by Mo Willems and Sue Rose Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company "Nighttime song" Written by Mo Willems and Sue Rose Performed by Noah Segan and Julia McIlvaine Courtesy of Nick Records a Viacom Company © 2021 Paramount Animation a division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Kablam and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of © Viacom International, Inc. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. IN LOVING MEMORY OF COREY HAIM LOU RAWLS GEORGE MICHEAL DOLORES O'RIORDAN SOPHIE GRADON THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR WRITING LETTERS TO NICKELODEON AND KABLAM FOR MAKING A MADE FOR TV FILM THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE FANS FOR COVERING TWO SONGS BY THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS, ONE SONG BY DEPECHE MODE, FOUR SONGS BY PET SHOP BOYS AND SIX SONGS BY WHAM AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO MADE SONGS BY TWO ACTORS NOAH SEGAN AND JULIA MCILVAINE [[Trivia]]